Lightning In Her Eyes
by ArielleZara
Summary: Saphyre, Daughter of Zeus, goes to Camp Half-Blood to deliver a message. She claims to live with her father. She's 17, so why didn't the prophecy apply to her? Why did Zeus keep her locked up? Luke wants to know the same things...
1. Chapter 1

Lightning In Her Eyes

Here I am, trying to stumble up Half-Blood Hill, clutching my side. My midnight black hair hung in tangled locks down my back, creating a curtain around my midsection. Lightning flashed, and I cried out, falling over just as I came to the roots of the large pine tree on the crest of the hill. My stormy blue eyes, so much like my father's, glared out across the beautiful, clear valley. It wouldn't storm within its borders. I would have to fix that. This had been my destination for the last year. This was where I was told to go. I lay, panting, trying to get up enough energy to crawl the rest of the way. A feral snarling came from down the hill.

I felt a deep rage burning within me. It propelled me to my feet, and I turned towards the approaching hellhound. It was large, one of the biggest I'd seen in a while. I threw my arms open wide, letting electricity crackle up and down them. My eyes locked onto its red ones, daring it to challenge me. It threw back its head and let loose a howl. I let out a stream of Ancient Greek chants, the electricity growing more powerful the more I held it back. A raw, untamable force of lightning rang throughout my body, and I let loose all my power, all I had left. It struck the hellhound, turning it to instant charcoal. My eyes wavered, drooped, and I fell into peaceful darkness.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

When next I woke, I was lying in a bed in the Big House, and sitting next to me, was a blonde-haired girl, in an orange camp half-blood shirt.

"Hey, you're awake." The girl stared at me like she couldn't believe her eyes. I felt my ever-present temper flare.

"What are you staring at? I'm not going to do a trick," I snapped, eyes flashing with malice.

The girl held her hands up, leaning away. I glared at her until my attention was drawn to a new figure in the doorway. It was a tall centaur, but not just any centaur. It was Chiron. I sat up straighter, then tried to get up. "No, no, child, lay and rest." Chiron said, pushing my shoulder to the bed. He recoiled just as the other girl did when he felt a shock of electricity run through him.

"I must not rest. I was sent by my father, I must give a message." I tried to get up again, my black hair swinging as I landed on my feet on the floor. I stretched, popping my back.

"And your father is...?" Chiron asked fretfully, like he already knew the answer. I turned slowly to look back at him before I walked out the door. I didn't answer, just shook my head and walked out the door. Chiron and the blonde girl stared at the doorway in complete surprise, and fear. I stalked down the stairs, still sore and angry. At the bottom of the staircase I stumbled, and fell into the open arms of somebody. I glanced up, right into some beautiful blue eyes, clear like the sky. A handsome face and sandy-blonde hair went right with the image of sunny-boy perfection. He grinned, and I noticed a large, thick white scar that went under his eye, down his cheek.

"Oh..um...sorry." I said, then straightened myself, stepping out of his arms, and took a deep breath. "Can you tell me where Dionysus is?"

The boy's grin got bigger. "If you tell me what your name is first, doll."

I blushed slightly, wondering what the hell I was doing blushing in the first place. "My name's Saphyre. And yours?"

"Luke. Son of Hermes." He grimaced theatrically, but looked like he was holding something back.

"Oh yeah, Daughter of Zeus." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, exposing a cartilage piercing. Why did I tell him that? Luke's eyes widened, and he grabbed my arm. I gave a small cry and shocked him just enough to make him let go. I was about to run away when something he said made me stop in my tracks.

"You...and Thalia...twins..."

I spun around in fury, electricity crackling up and down my arms again. "How do you know that name?" My teeth were clenched, jaw strained, as I tried to control my temper and not electrocute him again.

"You're her sister?" He asked, his face lit up with wonder, pain, and a little jealously.

"I know of no sisters. My father made a pact not to have any more children."

"But he obviously sired you."

"I mean he didn't have any after me." I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist. "Look, if you're not going to tell me where Dionysus is, I'll find him on my own." I started to go out on the porch when Luke grabbed my arm again. I hissed in pain. "I _really_ don't like it when people grab me."

"Just listen! Zeus had another baby, her name was Thalia, and she died and turned into that pine tree on the hill!" He pointed excitedly out the door, but I didn't look. I was too busy trying to absorb what he'd just said. Dad had another daughter...and didn't tell me? Why? So that's the girl I had been seeing in my dreams.

"But he never said..." I whispered. He gave me a funny look.

"Why would he tell you? He would expect you to come here and live. Especially since he's not supposed to have any kids because of the prophecy."

"He would tell me! I live with him!" I said defensively. His jaw dropped. Literally, dropped.

"You _live_ with him?" Chiron said suddenly. I looked to the bottom of the stairs, and sure enough, it seemed as though they'd both been eavesdropping. He stepped down carefully, and I wondered briefly how he even got up them.

"Of course! I have since I was born." I was really starting to get tired. The cut on my side was stinging, and I felt weak. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, then leaned against the wall.

"But why would he do that?" Chiron started pacing, worry and wonder on his face.

"Ugh. Please, can I just talk to Dionysus so I can go back to Olympus?" It may of took me almost a year to get here, but I could get back home quicker because I didn't have to make any side trips. He shook his head no.

"You're still hurt and weak. You should rest. You can't leave now." Luke said gently, extending his hand for me to take. I slunk back more, towards the door, and he took a step forward, seeing what I was doing.

"Only if you explain everything to me. How can I believe you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Trust us." Chiron said softly, and his tail swished. I stared into Luke's eyes, trying to find honesty there. Sighing, I placed my hand in his, and allowed him to lead me back upstairs and lay me tenderly out on the bed. I rolled onto my good side, moaning quietly as the bad side throbbed.

"Do you want me to check it?" He whispered, but he had a grin on his face again, like he was planning something evil.

"Please. I think I need more nectar." I winced as he tugged up my red shirt and cut off the bloody bandages.

"Oh, yeah, that needs to be cleaned and wrapped up again." He chuckled softly.

"What the hell's so funny?" I snapped, but moaned again when he poured nectar into the wound.

"Nothing, nothing."

"So. Explain."

"Yeah...so you know about the prophecy, right?" He asked, taping up the gash. I shook my head no, still wincing. "Well...it says that a child of the Big Three will either save or destroy Mount Olympus. We thought Thalia was that child. But, she died, fighting for her friends, right on Half-Blood Hill. That's how it got its name." He fell quiet for a second. Then he spoke suddenly, like he'd just remembered something really important. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I blew a piece of hair out of my face as I carefully rolled back over onto my back. His face froze.

"How is that possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"The prophecy says that when the child turns sixteen it will either save or destroy Mount Olympus."

"Oh. Interesting. Must not apply to me. Although.... I did set my room on fire on my sixteenth by accident." He just stared at me some more. "What, dammit?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "What did Zeus do with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "I lived with him. That's it. Well...he trained me everyday to get my lightning skills better. I've been training pretty much since I was born."

"Did no one ever know of you, or find you?"

"Nope. I was hidden." And alone. So, so alone.

"Did you train with a sword?"

"Sure did."

"Are you any good?"

"Better than you are, I'm sure."

"Oh, we'll see about that," he said, grinning evilly again. "I'll try to go easy, cuz you're a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2, please review again! **

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I stood by the ocean with Luke, talking after a very good sword fight, which turned out to be a tie. We were sweaty and tired. I was able to fight well enough to hold my own against him. I tied my long hair back while he talked animatedly about nothing. The ocean was very beautiful today, clear and blue and endless. Suddenly, his evil grin came back, like he was planning something.

"Hey...are you hot?" He asked, watching me fiddle with my bracelet.

"Of course I am! It takes work beating you, you know."

"No way! It was a tie and I admitted it! You're lucky you got that much!" He wrapped his arms around my lower waist, and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked, trying to get down, all the while laughing as well.

"Put me down! I didn't give you permission to pick me up!" I pounded on his muscled back as he bounced me along. His loud laughter rang in my ear.

"I don't need your permission." With that, he threw me into the sea. I went under, then came back up, spluttering. He watched proudly as I swam toward the shore, my red tank top clinging to me, and probably showing the black bra underneath. He chuckled as I wrung my hair out. I stalked back towards him, and he backed slowly up, watching me warily.

"Okay. So I'll admit that was refreshing. But I think that _you_ need it more than me!" I tackled him, flinging him in with me. We both went under, and I kicked away from him as he tried to grab me underwater, bubbles streamed from my mouth as I let loose a scream. He had me from behind as I struggled, the water rocked violently around us. Our heads popped up just in time, and I screamed for real this time, which ended in laughter.

"You're getting it for that one," he growled in my ear, then wrestled me back under, dunking my head. When we came back up the second time, I managed to wiggle out of his grasp and head for the shore. I drug myself up onto the beach, taking deep, gasping breaths. I rolled over onto my back, laying out so the sun could shine on me. Before I could really rest, though, Luke was back out of the water and after me again. I shot to my feet and almost got away when he grabbed me from behind and swung me back around, heading for the ocean. "I wasn't done with you." I screamed louder, kicking my legs wildly as I went flying back towards its smooth surface. This time, he dove in after me and proceeded to tickle me until I was crying. Well, you couldn't really tell, but I was.

"UNCLE! AUNT! COUSIN! SOMETHING!" I yelled, pleading with him to stop. He swam us back to shore again and laid me on my stomach, then sat on me. "OOF." I groaned as his full weight knocked the breath out of me. "GERROFF!"

"Not until you say I won!" He said delightedly. He was enjoying this immensely.

"NEVER!" I cried out, then tried to wriggle out from under him. He laughed loudly.

"Say it! You know you want to!"

"NO NEVER NEVER NEVER NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" I kicked my legs up, trying to hit him. He caught my ankles, laughing even more when I moaned in disappointment. I hoped to death that my shorts were covering everything. His laughter made my entire frame bounce and shake.

"Come on, Saphyre, you can do it!" He said, then started tickling my feet.

My toes pointed, and I looked up the small incline towards the camp through my tears. Most of the campers were assembled at the top, staring down at us with wonder and shock. The blonde girl, who I'd learned was Annabeth, had a look of pure jealousy and hatred on her face. My laughter was giving me the hiccupps, but I tried to tell Luke anyway. "LUKE! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! PEOPLE ARE WATCHING! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" He rolled off of me instantly, and I lay there, breathing hard for a second.

Chiron stepped forward from the line of campers and called out to me. "Saphyre, Mr. D is ready to talk to you now." Luke stood up and held out his hand, and I took it, letting him pull me up.

"Coming!" I hopped up the sandy slope, grinning widely, and followed Chiron to the Big House. Dionysus was sitting on the table on the porch, playing pinochle and drinking Diet Coke.

"Hm. So why would the Daughter of Zeus be covered in seawater?" He mused. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Why would the god of wine be drinking Diet Coke?" I retaliated. His beady eyes glared at me.

"So we have another smart-alleck I see."

"And I have to deal with yet another asshole god." I sighed and sat next to him, taking the floating hand of cards.

"Just because you're Lightning-Head's daughter doesn't mean you can act like that." He stared into my eyes, trying to show me pictures to drive me insane. Thunder crashed, and lightning struck right by the porch.

I smiled smugly. "Dad says do that again and you get another 100 years of probation." He grumbled before smacking down some cards. I laid down a straight. "And I win."

"Okay, what do you want? What's this message that is so important he sent you to deliver it instead of Hermes or someone....better?" He looked me up and down contemptuosly.

"Because. Now is there somewhere we can talk privately?" I stood bossily, and he followed my example, sighing heavily.

"Right this way." He led me into a game room and sat me at the ping pong table, then grabbed a paddle and motioned for me to continue.

I leaned forward conspiratorally. "Father says now that Poseidon's claimed the brat, it's like declaring war. That's why he let me out. He said that it's time to let loose his own secret weapon. Me." I paused for a minute and let Dionysus let that sink in. "I've been locked up in my own secret rooms in Mount Olympus since I was born, waiting for the day when he would let me loose. I have been trained in nearly everything, and now I'm a deadly assassin. He says I'll be almost as useful as any immortal in the coming war."

"Wait, wait, wait. What war? And how are you so powerful?" He asked, making another Diet Coke appear.

"The war against Poseidon. If he doesn't return the master bolt before the solstice, it will start. And I've been trained in war combat for the last seventeen years by the king of the gods. Of course I'm more powerful than a regular demigod. I'm still mortal, I could die in battle...but that's a very, very small chance."

"I see. And he wanted me to know this why?"

"He wanted to make sure you're clear on it, and that if you don't plan on being on his side, prepare to lose." I got up and walked to the door, looking at him one last time. "Maybe I'll be the one to cause your defeat." With one last wicked grin, I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning In Her Eyes Chapter 3

I headed to my new cabin, cabin one. A giant white columned cabin, it looked like Zeus' own temple. The inside was white marble, with blue lining. The beds had silky blue sheets, and lightning bolts cut across the walls. A giant painting of a storm was overhead. Overall, it had the feeling of being in the clouds during a thunderstorm. Just what I loved. I pondered Dad's intructions. He had told me to get close to Percy Jackson, to find out as much as I could about him before I came home. Home. Funnily enough, I liked being away from 'home'. I was free, I was in the open, I could do what I wanted, and I didn't have to hide from the others any longer. I wondered how all the other gods and goddesses took it. I hoped they weren't too angry. I sat on my bed and smoothed my fingers over the silk sheets. What was I doing in here? I should be outside, enjoying my freedom. I ran out the door, only to crash into Luke again, who was about to knock.

"Do you have a habit of running into people?" He said as he steadied me.

"Not particularly. At least, not with regular people." A slow grin spread across my face. "Race you to the sparring field." The sentence wasn't half way out of my mouth before I started running. He kept up easily at first, but as I kicked it up a notch, he was left in the dust. I waited for him with my four foot sword out, glinting in the sunlight. Its name was simple. DeathBringer. Easy and to the point. He smiled as he saw me ready, in my stance.

"Do you really wanna be beat again?" He asked, drawing his own sword, BackBiter.

"Shut up and fight me." We fought again, with another tie. When we finished, Luke swiped his arm across his forehead and flung the sweat at me. I jumped back. He had peeled off his shirt a while ago, and I was having trouble not staring at his lean torso. "Uck! Sick!"

He chuckled, breathing heavily. "You're already sweaty."

"Yes, but that's _your_ sweat!"

That made him laugh harder. "You wanna go for another swim?"

"If you'll steal me a swimsuit. Black. Pretty please?" I begged, not wanting to swim in water-logged clothes again.

"On it. Meet you there in a few." He flashed one last smile at me as he jogged towards the camp store. I wandered down to the beach again, and looked out at its glistening depths. The sea made me just as comfortable as the sky, and I wondered why that was. My clothes were as dried as they could be, stiff from sweat and salt water. I would of just swam in my bra and panties, but I was kind of uncomfortable with that, so I wanted a suit. I had waited for barely five minutes when Luke came running down the slope to me. He was only wearing his shorts, his shoes were gone, and so was his belt. He threw a small pile of black cloth in my lap. I held it up. I should of specified what I wanted. It was a skimpy black bikini, but it looked my size.

"How did you know which size to get?"

"I had Dina's help." That explained it. Dina was another of Hermes' children, and she could throw darts like a madwoman. I crawled behind a large boulder to strip and put it on. It fit perfectly, and I ran out from the rock, and flew right into the clear waves. I rolled onto my back and floated around some. He joined me. "Do you ever get angry at your dad?"

"Well...yeah. He won't let me do stuff alot of the time. I don't have much freedom." I said quietly, wondering why he thought that way. "Have you ever met your dad?"

"Once." He sounded bitter and angry. "He doesn't care about me."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"You should hate your dad too. He doesn't really care either. Why would he keep you locked up?"

"For my own safety?" I meant it to sound sure and positive, but it came out like a question.

"I bet that's what he tells you, isn't it? For your own protection. Why is he training you constantly, so you can fight dust bunnies?"

"He tells me I'm his secret weapon. I'm going to make him proud." My tone was flat and emotionless. I'd said this to myself so many times before, it was a chain reaction.

"Why should you make someone proud who keeps you locked up like a dog?" His words were harsh, but so true. Why hadn't I seen it before? Why was I letting myself be used?

"You're....right." I flipped, and dove under, my eyes open wide. Luke was right. Very, very right. Why should I let my father lock me up, then expect to use me against people I've never even met before? Why can't I be as good as the gods? Why not better? Why, why, why... A steely determination cut through me. My head broke above the water, and I glared with a new idea at Luke. He studied me carefully, and he must of liked what he saw, because he started grinning.

"I can help you get back. I can help you get revenge. We can do it together, we can make them pay." He swam over to me and we headed towards the beach. I crashed on my back, staring at the clear blue sky. He laid beside me for a second, then got up and leaned over me. "Don't you want to rule yourself? You can put Zeus in a cage if you want." His finger trailed down my cheek.

"How can two demigods take down Olympus?"

"Kronos."

One word. Only one word, and it sent a chill down my spine. I looked up at him, eyes wide. His sandy hair shone in the sunlight, and his sky blue eyes were hard and determined. "What do you mean?" I breathed.

"Kronos has come to me in dreams. He needs help reforming, then he will tear down Mount Olympus."

"Luke..."

"Please help us Saphyre. Help us, and we can start a new age, an age where demigods will get more attention, more importance, more power." His words painted a vivid image in my head, one where I was sitting in a throne, with Zeus begging for mercy at my feet. I remembered a time not too long ago, on my sixteenth birthday...

_"Father, why can't I go out? Why must I always be stuck in these rooms?" I whined, holding the silver-wrapped present. Zeus, clad in white robes, turned to look at me in the doorway. _

_"Because, princess. People will hurt you. You don't want to be hurt, do you?" His face was set in stone. Just like my fate. _

_"I'm not your princess." I muttered. Lightning flashed, and set my bed on fire. I watched the flames, entranced, till he pulled me off the bed and put out the fire, cursing. _

_"Open your gift. Then come meet me for training." He stomped out the door, and I fell over on the floor, sobbing at my wasted life. _

I stared into Luke's eyes. "I will."


	4. Chapter 4

*Luke POV*

After I talked Saphyre into helping my cause, I laid down back beside her, and we stayed that way until the sun sunk below the horizon. Her beautiful storm-cloud eyes had a far-away look, like she was envisioning a new world, one that Kronos showed me in my dreams. She was so like Thalia, yet so different. I wanted to figure her out. As it grew dark, a sigh escaped her lips.

"We should probably head back." She said, sitting up. The black bikini Dina'd chosen out for her complimented her curvy body perfectly, and my thoughts scattered for a second before I answered.

"I suppose so." I suppose so? I need to say something better than that! But she was so gorgeous, her black hair glinting in the moonlight. She smiled, teasing me again with those sultry lips.

"I suppose I'll have to beat you again tomorrow as well." With that, she was gone. I sighed hugely, then went to the Hermes cabin, where I crashed for the night, thinking about her.

*Saphyre POV*

After spending the day with Luke, I headed to the showers for a quick energizer, then to my cabin for a good night's sleep. What he'd told me was still turmoil in my head, but I was sure that when I sorted it all out, I could get some shut eye. I fell over on my bed, melting into the soft sheets. It was nice knowing no one else had even been in this cabin, let alone slept in any of the beds. I fell asleep quickly, surprisingly, and rose as the sun did.

I groaned into my pillow as I thought of the hot french vanilla cappucino that would of been waiting for me on my bedside table, had I been at home. I rolled over, stumbling to the dresser to get some clothes. I had just finished pulling on a Nine Inch Nails shirt and black jeans when someone knocked on my door. Wondering who it was while hopping into my Converse, I opened it. A boy with black hair stood there, and sea-green eyes.

"Hey. I'm Percy. I'm new here, and apparently when you're new in the Hermes cabin, you do the running around for the older campers. Luke says meet him at the beach in an hour." He said almost bitterly.

I laughed. "And if I don't want to come?"

He half-way smiled. "He said you might say that. He said if you don't come, he'll come get you, and you won't like that."

"Damn." I pouted. "Guess that means I'll actually have to go."

"Okay then. I'll tell him." He walked off, and I shut the door, turning back to my immaculate cabin. Now what could occupy me for an hour? Fifteen minutes later, I was singing loudly to any song I could think of.

"I definitely need a cd player in here...and some of my cds." I said to myself. I jumped onto the bed and started dancing crazily around, singing to Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. "Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight...don't you dare look at him in the eye...as we dance with the devil tonight..." I glanced at the clock on my stand. Damn, it had only been thirty minutes. I sat down on the bed, then curled up on my side, and before I knew it, I was asleep again. I was awoken rather harshly, forty-five minutes later, by Luke picking me up and roughly flinging me over his shoulder. I looked around, confused and bleary-eyed, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to me.

"I _told _you that if you didn't come, I'd get you!" He bounced me up and down, causing me to smash my face against his back several times.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I fell asleep! Ow!" I was flung around wildly, and then was laid down, rather gently, considering what he'd just done to me, on a blanket on the beach.

"Fell asleep," he scoffed, then dashed off, leaving me to sit by myself and wonder what he had planned. A few minutes later, he was back, carrying a small cardboard box. He set it carefully on the ground, then started digging through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously, laying on my side. He didn't answer, but continued to dig. I huffed, annoyed, then rolled back over so I didn't have to watch him. Suddenly, a silver chain hung in front of my face. A silver scythe hung from it, and diamonds glittered around the edge of the blade.

"This is a bracelet. Wear it, and you can talk to me at any time." He picked up a silver chain that hung beside his bead necklace. A similar scythe hung from it, but without the diamonds.

"It's pretty! Thank you!" I gasped, then latched it onto my wrist.

He grinned madly. "It's the Lord of Time's symbol. It shows your loyalty to him, and to me." His hands encased mine.

"So, is this all you brang me out here for?" I teased, rolling back towards him.

"No. He wishes to speak to you."

I froze, suddenly scared. "He does?" I asked quietly. He nodded, his face serious. "How do I...?"

"Hold the scythe between your first finger and thumb. He will do the rest."

I did as he told me, squeezing the small charm tightly in my fingers. An electric shock went through me, and suddenly I was standing next to a huge black chasm. Someone laughed, and it sent chills down my spine.

"And there's my little pet." It was cold, heavy, ancient. The voice of Kronos.

I bowed, rather stiffly. "My lord."

"Very respectful. You will be very useful in my army. A daughter of Zeus...perfect. But wait...you are not a daughter of Zeus, are you?" He mused for a second as I stood there, quite confused.

"I am Zeus' daughter, my lord." I said surely.

"No, no, no. You are not." There was another silence as he contemplated this.

"But you must be mistaken."

His voice became sharp, scary. "I am never mistaken my dear. You would do well to remember that."

"I have been living on Mount Olympus all of my life. Why would Zeus let me live there if I weren't his daughter?"

"He hasn't told you...no matter. You are as powerful as a child of his."

"Please my lord, explain to me what you mean." I said this desparately, completely terrified of his words.

"No, I do not think I will. Now go! I must decide on how best to use you..."

I bowed again. "Yes my lord." The chasm melted, and I was back on the beach with Luke. I was shaking slightly, and very cold. He leaned over me, concerned.

"The first time is always the worst." He commented, then helped me stand up. "But you seem worse than normal. What did he say?"

I shook my head, confusing thoughts running through my head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Luke gave me a funny look, but didn't push for more information.

"Do you want to go try out some archery?"

"No thanks. I'm...I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm going back to bed." I stumbled up the sandy incline and headed towards my cabin, completely set on staying in bed the rest of the day.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay people, here's another chapter. Response to the last review...I know she is a Mary Sue. There is a reason for that. It's all a part of the story. As for the name, I spent a good hour or more with Scorpius on a baby names website choosing it out. It was Sapphire, but I didn't like it, so I spelled it Saphyre. Seriously, I'd never even seen that other story until it was mentioned. Oh, and I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I had surgery and it had me out for a while.**


End file.
